Pokemon Adventures: Ties of Destiny
by Death Evans 88
Summary: It has been a month since the incident with Arceus and Team Rocket, and Normalcy has returned to the Dexholders. Little do they know, a new threat is on the horizon. This threat brings new problems, and new friends for Red and the others. Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, and Frantic shippings.


**DE88: Hey guys...so I decided to type this up seeing as I am a huge pokemon fan...and I thought this might be a good idea. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter one: The beginning of a new journey._

Red yawned as he walked down the path to Professor Oak's lab. The pokemon professor had called the battler early this morning, asking him to come over and help with something. Red arrived at the lab to find Oak standing outside with a pokeball and a case in his hand.

"Ahh Red you are here." Oak said this as he released the Fearow that he had from it's pokeball. "I have an errand to run in Blackthorn City. I thought you might want to come along." Oak said this as he climb atop the Fearow. Red smiled as he pulled out his pokeball for Aero, releasing the Aerodactyl so it could pick him up, and follow Oak.

* * *

Oak, Red, and Gold, who Oak had called to also help for some reason, walked to a large building on the outskirts of Blackthorn City, the sign above it reading 'Pokemon Orphanage'. The trio walked in, and a man with short black hair, wearing a breeders apron was behind the counter.

"Ah Professor Oak, you are early. Now what is the pokemon you needed for research?" The man said this with a smile and Oak hand him a slip of paper. The man looked at it and opened it.

"My assistant hasn't been able to find this one, even when she went to the Unova Region, I was hoping I could possibly find one here." Oak said this and Gold sighed, muttering something about not believing super serious gal could find it, which to Red meant that he didn't believe Crystal, another Dex Holder, couldn't find it. The man sighed before turning to the stairs.

"Jet! Need you to do something!" The man yelled this and soon a young man, who Red guessed to be his age, with black hair and wearing black clothes with a breeder's apron came down, behind him was a Charmeleon with a light area of skin on its face, forming a V that started at its nose and ending just past its eyes. Red could see six pokeballs on young man's belt, and instantly wondered what pokemon he had.

"Hello my name is Jet. Dad, what do you need me to do?" The young man said this as Red and Gold said hi. Jet's father handed him the note and Jet looked at it before pulling out a pokegear and walking off for about a minute. After he came back he smiled. "Sorry about that, I needed to call someone to help with finding the pokemon you wanted. She is better at finding them than I am. " Jet said this before leading the three of them outside. Oak smiled and looked at Red with a sly smile.

"So Jet I see you have a full team of pokemon." Oak said this and Jet smiled, putting a hand on his Charmeleon.

"Yeah this is Sakar. He is the oldest of my pokemon." Jet said this as he lightly touched each of the pokeballs on his belt, about to go on but Sakar cried out and Jet laughed.

"I know she is slow, but cut her some slack. I am going to need her to find this one." Jet said this to Sakar who merely grunted. Red and Gold looked at each other confused, but merely thought he was guessing what the pokemon had meant, just like they do. Then Sakar started to chatter a bit, and Jet nodded. "Yeah boy, you will see Mancer, but I am going to have to use Hacker. Alright buddy." Jet said this as he scratched under his chin, not noticing that Red and Gold's jaws dropped. Oak's eyes gleamed.

"Jet can you understand Sakar?" Oak asked this and Jet nodded before standing up.

"Yeah I can. I actually can understand everyone on my team and usually can understand most of the pokemon in the orphanage, however I need to be close or touching to understand them, the orphanage pokemon anyways. My friend Amber can actually understand all dragon type pokemon." Jet said this with a smile.

"Amazing. Out of all the abilities I have seen trainers have, I have never seen or heard of one like this. The closest is our Healer... It must be invaluable for training pokemon." Oak said this, partially to himself. Jet sighed.

"Yeah maybe...I really don't know if it is any good in battles though...not that I am good at battling or anything." Jet said this as he fidgeted around slightly, looking down.

"Yeah and that is why every time we have a battle, you beat me. Seriously Jet stop saying you don't have battle skill, because you do." Jet spun around to see a girl with brown hair and amber eyes wearing a blue t shirt and jeans, a Shelgon following behind her. She smiled kindly and Jet hung his head.

"Yeah but you only us dragon types. Oww!" Jet said this as the girl punched him in the head causing him to hold it as Sakar looked at him, rolling his eyes. The girl then walked over to Oak.

"Hello. My name is Amber and I am an apprentice Dragon Trainer under Claire. You must be Professor Oak." Amber said this smiling as if she hadn't punched Jet. She paid no attention to the scuffle in her prereferral vision, as Red dragged Gold away, covering his mouth so he couldn't make a sound. Oak noticed and sighed and smiled.

"Yes, Jet already spoke of you. I heard you can understand and comprehend dragon type pokemon." Oak said this with a gleam in his eye. Amber looked wary but nodded.

"Yeah, any pokemon that has a dragon subtype in its evolutionary line I can understand. Thats one of the main reasons I am training to be a dragon master." Amber said this as Red and a disheveled and dejected Gold walked back to the clearing.

"Well let's stop standing around. Sakar return." Jet said this as he pulled out a pokeball, returning the pokemon and then pulled out another pokeball, tossing it. "Hacker time to come out." Jet said this as the ball turned in mid air and released a tan colored Axew who landed on Jet's shoulder, and Oak immediately looked at the Axew with his eyes wide.

"Amazing. Not only do you have a Unova pokemon, but it has a rare discoloration that we researchers have classified as a shiny pokemon. That is an extremely Rare pokemon for Johto." Oak said this with a smile and Jet shrugged.

"Yeah I know. Hacker here is the youngest of my team." Jet said this before walking to the gate and unlocking it. "Let's get going."

* * *

Jet led the group through the orphanage preserve, walking through the forest area till it became more rocky underfoot.

"Hey Jet. If you don't mind, mind telling me what pokemon are on your team." Red asked this as Pika sat on his shoulder, the electric mouse had come out of it's pokeball to play around with Hacker as they walked but now just was sitting on his trainer's shoulder. Jet smiled and glanced at Red.

"Sure. Charmeleon, Ralts, Turtwig, Beldum, Larvitar, and Axew. Each one of them were hatched from the eggs left or found here." Jet said this as he scratched Hacker under his chin. Red whistled and looked at Gold with a look saying that he had competition.

"That is a pretty diverse team, you could be a really tough trainer to battle." Red saif this with a smirk and Amber giggled."

"Yeah he would be if he battled more often." Amber said this as she elbowed the black haired boy playfully. However Jet stopped in his tracks as Axew started chattering. Amber stopped too her eyes wide, and Jet's eyes relaxed.

"What's up?" Gold asked this as he, Red and Oak stopped, but his question was answered with an angry roar.

"Not good...I can't understand it...It is angry Jet." Amber said this and Jet nodded and looked at Hacker.

"Which way boy. Where is she coming from." Jet said this and Hacker pointed and pointed, which Jet turned to, his eyes focused on that point. "Everyone behind me now!" Jet yelled this as everyone followed his orders and a Haxorus burst through the brush, its eyes filled with anger.

"A Haxorus and it is pissed Jet!" Amber exclaimed this and Jet nodded.

"Thanks for the obvious. Hacker Return. Noir, Tyrant, Terra, Proteg, got a job for yah!" Jet shouted this as he returned Hacker to his pokeball, and threw four more out, being his Ralts, Larvitar, Turtwig and Beldum. The Haxorus roared and charged them as Jet glared at it. "Terra, use Grass Knot! Tyrant, use Rock Tomb!" Jet said this as the Turtwig caused vines to wrap around the Haxorus' legs, tangling it as the Larvitar caused slabs of rocks to rise up, closing it in, but it easily started to break out of that. "Noir, confusion! Proteg, Take Down!" Jet yelled this as the Ralts sent a psychic blast at the Haxorus, disorientating it as the Beldum rammed into it, knocking it off balance and soon it was bound in vines and rocks. Jet ran over to it and saw a noticeable gash on its leg.

"It's hurt..." Red said this as he walked up to Jet, who was looking at the wound. Jet immediately grabbed some nearby berries and leaves, crushing the berries and smearing it on the leaf before wrapping it around the leg of the pokemon, and tying it with a vine. The Haxorus stood up as jet recalled his pokemon and looked at him inquisitively, before nudging him. Jet smiled and petted the Haxorus.

"There we go girl. Feels alot better right?" Jet asked this as he pet the Haxorus, it giving him a cry in response. Jet smiled before bringing out a pokeball and lightly tossing it, catching it easily as it understood where it was going. Jet picked up the pokeball before handing it to Oak. "Here is the Haxorus you wanted. She was just in a bad mood." Jet smiled before he started to walk back. Oak smiled as he watched the young man.

"Hmmm I think I know just the thing for that young man."

* * *

**DE88: What is oak planning...find out next time.**


End file.
